1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an article of clothing or a device which is worn on the body, and specifically to a hydrodynamically shaped device which fits over the foot and/or leg and diminishes noise, sound waves, or pressure waves caused by walking in water. The device will also protect the submerged body part from contact or penetration by underwater plants, animals, or objects.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sportsmen, hunters, fishermen, and other persons who enjoy or study the outdoors and wildlife are faced with the task of being unobtrusive and undetected by the wildlife of their interest. The keen senses of wildlife creates difficulty in remaining undetected. This task is partially solved by camouflage clothing, blinds which enclose the sportsman, and common sense outdoor techniques of slow, deliberate movement and keeping noise to a minimum. The contact of the shoes with ground objects such as fallen branches, leaves, rocks, and other objects causes airborne noises which reveal the presence of the outdoorsman. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,168,643 and 4,896,439 describe a sound absorbing shoe and a soundproof cover for shoes respectively which address this problem. In many situations the sportsman is faced with the need to walk through a body of water to approach the wildlife, animals, birds, or fish of interest. The resulting turbulence creates a sound which may frighten the wildlife. There is no known prior art which addresses this aspect. This is the objective of the current invention.